Second Chances
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: This is the sequel to War is Coming. Prime has been given a second chance. Now on Themyscira he is faced with Diana who believes him to be Superman of Earth-2 returned from the grave. How will Prime feel about being back on Themyscira knowing what happened the last time he was there? What happened to Superman of Earth-2? And is the man who killed him still out there?
1. Prologue

**Second Chances**

**Prologue: You Saved my Mother, Now I Shall Save you **

_Downtown Metropolis_

_My eyes grow heavy. The pain, a feeling I have never felt before spreads throughout my body as I feel the weight of the rubble a top me._

_"Kill me," I hiss through my clenched teeth as I watch him float above me. "End my suffering Kal."  
He floats down to my level landing on the ground next to me. I slowly tilt my head up towards him. Dragging my hand across the rumble I reach for Kal El's leg. He frowns with disgust as my blooded hand clasps his boot. _

_ "No," he replies as she swats my hand away._

_I groan as my hand collapses back on to the rumble.  
"You would leave me here after what I have done?" I ask. "After what I have _

_taken from you?!"__  
"Yes, killing you would be merciful", he replies as he scowls down at me his eyes crimson red. "And you don't deserve mercy. I want you to suffer."  
"KAL, YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" I shout as I watch him turn his back to me. "No one walks away from me!"_

_Rolling onto my sides I struggle to crawl after him. I cannot let him get away from me. I need him to end my suffering. Blooded and beaten I scarcely move an inch. Glancing upwards towards him barely see him for the icy grip of death hung over me. Collapsing back on to the ground out of the corner of my eyes I watch his ears perk up as he hears me hit the ground once more.. He peers over his shoulder scowling at me.  
"I don't have to do anything for you," he replies his as his words burn into my very soul. "I won't kill you but I don't have to help you either. Deal with it."_

"Deal with it," I repeat to myself as I watch Kal El flies off. "Yes I will deal with it alone. That is all I deserve, to die alone..."

"Maybe you do," a voice says. "But you did save my life and the life of my mother Prime..."

I hear a voice. Deep masculine, cold yet filled with warmth. I fight to open my eyes but I can barely get them open. All I see is shadows and blackness.

"Who are you," I ask into the darkness. "Are you a servant of Cythonna (Kryptonian deity of death and ice) here to take me into her ice embrace?"

"No," the voice replies.

"Then you are here to mock me?" I ask as I follow the shadow as it walks in around me.

"No," he replies. "You know my mother forgave you for kidnapping her."

"What?" I ask as I see the shadow is standing in directly in front of me.

"She told my father that if it wasn't for you breaking into the Fortress after Steven shot her we'd both be dead," the voice says. "She said she owed you her life."

This voice was speaking about Diana.

"How do you know of that," I ask.

"Because I am Jon El son of Kal El and Diana," he replies as I see the 'S' on his chest.

"Diana is still pregnant," I reply. "This isn't possible for you to be here."

"But here I am," he replies. "I am the guardian of you all, a job that was meant for your son."

"My Son?" I whisper.

A flash of Diana, my Diana, resting in the green grasses of Smallville fills my mind. My head resting on her growing belly as I listen to our child's heartbeat.

"Yes he was supposed to be the guardian of the mulitverse, not me," he replies. "With him not here to do his what he was meant to do, I do this job in honor if him."

My eyes fill with tears. My son would have been the protector of everyone. This poor child will never have a normal life because of my failure to protect my Diana. I begin to feel sick to my stomach.

"You saved me and gave me, my mother and father a second chance at a life," he says as I feel his hand on mine. "So now I will give you one."

"Don't deserve anything but death," I reply.

"I have seen Supermen do horrible things all over the mulitverse," he says. "And the loss of earth prime was a great loss but Brainiac caused your world to be lost not you."

"Lies," I reply as my eyes finally focus on the face setting beside me.

He has my face but his eyes they were all Diana's.

"I was there I watch my actions with Brainiac destroy my world!" I shout.

"He lied to you," he says as he kneels beside me. "Universe prime was already lost. He had conquered already your entire universe by the time he got to earth. There was nothing you could have done."

"But... the transmission from Oa, Almerac... all lies?" I ask.

"He played you Prime," he replies. "Brainiac had been laying in wait for you to crack for decades."

"I still could have..."

"What is done is done," he replies. "You can not bring back earth prime but you can redeem yourself."

"There isn't any penance great enough for me to do that," I reply.

"Did you know every earth in the mulitverse has a Superman," he says, "Each one needs Superman to stand as a beckon of hope."

"I am no beckon of hope," I reply back. "Not anymore."

"My mother would say otherwise," he replies with a smile.

"Diana has a big heart," I reply.

"Earth-2 is in need of a Superman," he says. "Like you their world is damaged and in need of healing. Maybe it is time you stopped living in your past and start looking towards your future."

"I can't be healed Jon," I reply. "What I can't heal myself much less a planet."

"You won't know if you don't go," he replies.

Looking over his shoulder Jon snaps he fingers opening a portal behind himself.

"I don't deserve this," I say.

"But my mother thinks you do," he says. "And that is good enough for me."

Getting back to his feet he extends he hand down towards me. He pulls me up. My body still feels heavy. Placing his arm under mine he helps me towards the portal.

_ "Princess please don't cry," a woman's voice says from the portal._

_ "I am not crying Hessia!" another shouts back. "There is just something in my eyes!"_

_ "Diana we can hear you through the door," the woman replies. "Opening up and we can talk about Superman."_

_ "Superman is Lois's," Diana whimpers. _

_ "Diana you loved him too," Hessia replies. _

_ "I have no right to love him," Diana replies as she holds her pillow tighter. "I couldn't save him from that bastard."_

"Diana?" I say as I look over to Jon.

"She has just lost Superman," Jon replies. "Lois's...Someone killed him..."

"How could she feel that way?" I ask as I feel my heart ache as I hear her tears.

"That world's Superman married Lois," Jon replies. "On earth-2 Diana was just his best friend, but she loved him."

The closer we get to the portal the more focused it becomes more focused. Staring at the portal I finally see her, Diana. Diana was lying across her bed in a tightly round ball. Her white dress splayed across her sheets. I see her eyes are red from tears.

"This world needs Superman," Jon says as he smile at me. "And that means you. I have faith in you."

Looking from Jon back towards Diana I she misses him, her Superman: a man of honor, not me a failure not worthy of wearing the "S" of the house of El.

"You to believe in yourself," he continues as he stops in front of the portal. "Going through this portal is a start."

I breathe in deeply. I take a step forward.

"A leap of faith," I whisper to myself as I take a step forward.

"A leap of faith," Jon says as I walk into the portal. "May Rao be with you Prime."

Taking several steps forwards I finally feel the portal engulf me. Every fiber of my beings breaks apart in to trillions of tiny pieces. Surrounded by the brightest of lights I feel as I had become apart of the universe itself. As earth-2 comes into view for the first time in a long time I finally feel at peace. I was home.

Themyscira, Home of the Amazons Earth-2

I stare up at the hot Themysciran sun as I hear Alexia following close behind me. Could they not see I needed to get away from all of them? First my mother then Hessia and now Alexia, they were all hovering. Kal was gone and I wanted to be alone, I need to be alone.

"Gaia mother of earth please take this pain from my heart," I whisper into the high noon skies. "I mourn a man that isn't mine to mourn."

I place my hand in front of my face to block out the sun but I notice something odd beside it. It looked almost like a portal opening.

"What in Gaia's name is that?" I ask.

As I speak I see a figure tumbling out of the portal and fall into the ocean. Rushing toward the water I watch the figure plummet into the water. I leap into the air before diving into the water. Floating in the ocean I look for the creature that fell from the portal. Not right or left I finally look down. Whatever it was it was sinking like a stone, so I dove deeper to investigate.

The closer I got to the creature I realize it is a man. I extend my hand towards the creature. Once in my grasps I begin to swim back towards the surface. Up and up we go until we breach the surface. At the surface I look back at the man in my grasps. My eyes are met with a head full of black wet curls.

Staring at the man I watch his eyes open. They were so blue. I knew those eyes.

"Diana!" Alexia shouts. "Are you alright?"

I hear my sister speak but I do not reply.

"Merciful Minerva," I gasp but his eye close once more.

With all my might I swim back to sure with the man in toe. Pulling him up onto the shore I see he is in a tattered black suit. His hair was long trailing down his face.

"A man," Alexia says as she runs up beside me. "Is it alive?"

I kneel down beside him.

"Silence Alexia and go get Penelope," I bellow at my fellow Amazon.

Alexia scoffs at me before she ran off. I lower my head close to his chest onto listen for a heart beat.

_...Thump... Thump... Thump..._

I feel my face warming up from the closeness of his body. Only one man could get off that much heat. I feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Did I make it?" the man asks.

Kal's voice, my heart can't take it.

I slowly look up from his chest and move up toward his face. His eyes where opened so blue as the waters I pulled him out of. He stares up at me.

"Kal..." I reply as I brush his curls from his face.

My heart races as I see his face. It was him. What hell manner of hell did he walk through to come back to us?

"... Welcome home," I whisper as place my forehead a top his, "My Spartan warrior Kal El.

Hiya guys, as I said Earlier this is a sequel to War is Coming. Hope you look forward to see me play with Prime in Earth-2... Whats up next: Prime has been given a second chance. Now on Themyscira he is faced with Diana who believes him to be Superman of Earth-2 returned from the grave. How will Prime feel about being back on Themyscira knowing what happened the last time he was there? What happened to Superman of Earth-2? And is the man who did it still out there... We'll find out soon... :)


	2. Chapter: 1

**Chapter 1: When Did He Become a Man?**

_Washington__DC__eleven months ago_

_"__...Lex won the election far and square Diana," Lois shouts over the com. "I am done babying him! You deal with him..."_

_"__Lois, calm down," I reply as I take to the skies. "Maybe Kal just needs a little space to himself..."_

_"__...He never needs space from you..." Lois's com link suddenly goes dead silent. _

_"__Lois, Lois?," I sigh closing my eye, "By Athena..."_

_Over Kansas__airspace_

_Soaring through the air westward from Washington__the thought of Kal's hometown brought a smile to my face. Kal was only six at the time I can to Smallville. I was drawn it when I woke up from my slumber my sisters told me. Something about that tranquil little town called to me and that very day was the first time I saved his life._

_Smallville, Kansas, 20 years earlier_

_ "__May I come with you please?" he asked his eyes opened wide. "I want to see the world you come from."_

_I kneeled down to his level and smiled, "Little one your mother and father would miss you if you came with me..."_

_"__But I am all alone here," he replied turning his head down. "I'm... different..."_

_A gentle tear trickled down his cheek. I lifted my hand to his face._

_"__Being different make you unique," I replied back as I brushed away his lonely tear. "It makes you special."_

_"__I don't want to be special," he replied. "I want to be like everyone else._

_I placed my hand under his chin lifting his little blue eyes to mine. His words stung. I too felt his pain of wanting to be like everyone else. Looking up at his parents I see their faces staring through me. _

_"__Your place is here with your family," I replied with a smile, "As my place is with my own."_

_"__Will I ever see you again?" he asked looking up at me._

_"__One day perhaps?" I replied._

_"__Then I will wait for you to come back," he replied as he wrapped his tiny hands around my neck. "... Diana..."_

_Smallville, Kansas__eleven months ago_

_ "__Those words," I sigh as I see Kal's childhood come in to view. "Thankful you were never able to keep them Kal."_

_Flying into the western sunset I lower myself landing just shy of the old barn's front door. Taking gentle steps I make my way to the barn door. Walking up to the lightly ajar door I see Kal-El inside; his massive body leaning over into his father's old Ford pickup. I lean up against the barn door making sure to stay out of view as I watch his body moved with such grace under the trucks hood. How a man so powerfully built could ever move so astonished me._

_Taking in a deep breath I sigh, "When did the little boy I saved become such a man?"_

_As I watch him I sense the tension in the air around him. It was if a thick cloud hung over him. I knew Lois called me in for back up but she never said anything about him being like this, so tense and angry._

_Lifting my hands to the side of the barn door I gently knock but he does not answer. I stand in shock. He was ignoring me. He knew I was standing outside of the barn, but the gods he probably knew the very moment I left my flat in Washington. Why was he acting so?_

_With a deep sigh I figured Lois hadn't told me the whole story. Kal was a humble man not quick to anger, but at this moment his body language said otherwise. I couldn't tell whether he was angry at Lois, the world, Lex or all of the above._

_This had to end. We had never been like this not ever. Taking a step inside the barn the floor creaks beneath my feet. _

_ "__So how long are you going to keep playing this game Kal?" I ask finally breaking the silence. _

_"__I am not playing any game," Kal replies._

_"__Well the monk finally breaks his vow of silence," I reply._

_"__What do you want Diana," Kal once gentle voice replies rather coldly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_"__Lois told me you needed to talk so I am here," I reply. _

_"__I don't need to talk," Kal replies. "She shouldn't have wasted your time..."_

_"__Lois said you have been hiding out here since election night," I reply._

_"__I am not hiding out here Diana," Kal replies as he finally looks up from up under the hood of the truck. "I'm living my life. You know the one I have outside of being Superman."_

_"__Then why aren't you talking to Lois?" I ask. "She is your life outside of being Superman."_

_"__No her life is Superman not Clark Kent," Kal grunts coldly, "She doesn't want to be the wife of a humble son of a farmer so there is nothing else to say Diana."_

_Releasing a low slow sigh Kal finally stands up. Standing up to his full high he towers over me._

_"__Lying," I reply. "Why say such things you do not mean? You love her..."_

_He sighs cutting me off. Silence fills the space between us once more. Reaching into his back pants pocket he takes out a towel into your oil covered hands. He rubs his hands together deep in thought. _

_"__She wants to do a sit down interview with President Lex and me," Kal replied tossing the towel in his onto the ground leaving a slight dent. "The pillars of truth, justice and the American way side by side, that's what she calling it."_

_I could tell just uttering the words President Lex made him sick to his stomach._

_"__She means well Kal and you know it," I reply reaching for his shoulder. _

_"__Meaning well and making me have to sit next to the man who tried to kill me is a fish of another color Diana," Kal sighs lowering his shoulders. "She knows how I feel about Lex..."_

_Kal looks over his shoulders at me looking deep into my eyes. Those piercing blue eyes looked through my very core. He was that lost little boy once more. Looking for answers in a world that would never have the one he desired._

_"__You need to let it go Kal," I reply. "...And the bigger man Kal in this..."_

_Kal sighs cracking a smile as I slide my hand off his shoulder. Kal knew I was right._

_ "__Why must you be right all the time?" Kal whispers low smiling._

_"__Because it is what I do..." I reply._

_"__I hate you..." he sighs looking at me with his pale blue eyes. "You know that."_

_I laugh as I turn from him, but something took over me. Words began to flow form my mouth before I could stop them. In my mind I was replying 'I hate you too' but..._

_"__I love you too Kal," I my voice replies on its own._

_The air shifts as the words I loved him leave my lips. I look over my shoulder to see him staring back at me._

_"__Sorry," I reply quickly._

_My eyes shot up to his. His eyes turn beat red before my eyes._

_"__... I should go now..." I reply taking a step back towards the barn door. "Still haven't gotten the hang of that being a smart ass as Nessa calls it...I..."_

_"__Diana wait..."Kal calls._

_A mighty wind blows inside the barn. The next thing I feel is his hand upon my own. I look down at our hands laced together. I feel the closeness of him. Slowly I look up into your eyes; the unspoken truth hidden deep within them. _

_"__I really should go..."I reply. _

_"__Diana..." Kal replies softly. "Wait... Please."_

_Kal walks around to face me. His eyes never move from my own as he reaches his oiled covered hands up to my cheek. With the gentlest caress he brushes them against my cheek leaving an oil mark against my dark skin. _

_I place my hands atop yours._

_ "__...I feel nothing for you but friendship Clark..." I lie._

_"__Now who is the one lying," Kal replies back placing his free hand over my heart._

_"__Your heart beat gives you away every time..."_

_"__... Things have their proper place in this world Clark..." I reply looking away from him, "You in yours and me in mine."_

_He pauses as I look from him. My lips tremble in the silence as he lets fill up between us. I tell my legs to walk away but they will not. I knew I should, I knew I needed to before more was spoken. _

_"__Need I even say how I felt Diana," Kal replied. "You can back as you promised..."_

_"__You married Lois as you should have," I replied back coldly. "You love her."_

_"__Just because I married her didn't mean that how I felt about the Amazon goddess who haunted my dream would just vanished," Kal replies as he looks into my eyes. "If I'd had found you before I lost all hope of seeing you again Diana..."_

_I place my fingers over his lips stopping him._

_"__You married her because you loved her," I reply. "And now we shall never speak of this again..."_

_"__No Diana, I married her because I couldn't have you," he replies removing my fingers from my lips. "My savior, my goddess..."_

_ "__I am not what you need," I reply, "I am mere clay Clark."_

_The unspoken truth, I wasn't real. I was clay given life by the gods; a soulless creature of magic, an immortal sleeping golem only awakened by Kal's cries for help all those years ago... Saying the words out loud out brings tears to my eyes. Some truths are better left unspoken. _

_"__And I am the son of a farmer," he replies. _

_ "__Lois is a real woman..."I reply as I tear falls down my cheek. "I'm not real..."_

_As the tears fall down my cheek his power hands brush them away._

_"__You have always real to me Diana..." he whispers pulling our faces closer. _

_The com opens. We stop. Our lips mere inches from each other. I feel his breath upon my face. _

_ "__Superman we have a level 10 emergency in Metropolis," Batman shouts. "Clark__its Doomsday..."_

The Northern Beach, Themyscira, Home of the Amazons

His eyes, those were Kal's piercing blue eyes staring back at me. Though drenched and grizzled it was really him.

"By the gods," I whisper as I brush one of his long curls from his forehead. "Whichever one of you has done this, you have my gratitude."

Inches from my face I feel his breath upon my cheeks. The outlines of his chiseled face seemed so familiar up this close as it was that night. Though marred with blackened the dark sands of the beach he was still something to behold. I feel my heart skip a beat.

"I mustn't look," I think to myself. "The unspoken truth must never be uttered again."

A moment of stillness is broken as I hear him breathing. Looking down at his lips they trembled as if his voice was lost to him.

"Shh," I whisper as I caress his face. "You are safe Kal."

Those blue eyes of his stare up at me so lost. What manner of Hades did he fight to return to us from?

"Help is on the way Kal just..."

A faint smile spreads across his face and I lose my train of thought. I blush. How long I have longed to see his smile once.

"Please cease beating so," I whisper under my breath. "The unspoken truth my never be spoken... It shall never be spoken even again... Last time he, he..."

My eyes danced from left to right trying to avoid his gaze.

"Remain claim Diana," I think to myself steadying my breath. "He needs you to be strong for him."

I watch his smile grow wider and wider: his super-hearing, my worst enemy. There was nothing I could hide from him.

"Alexia is bringing the healer..." I whisper but I watch his smile fade.

Something was wrong. The light in his eyes started to fade. I brush my hand against his cheek. Cold, why was he so cold? Kal's body burned hot like the sun itself.

"Kal stay with me..." my voice cracks. "Alexia is coming and she'll..."

A well of sorrow rises with in me as tears fight to trickle down my cheek. My lips tremble. I could not lose him, not again. Two hundred years of slumber could have never prepared me for what I felt in my heart at this moment.

"Please don't leave me..." I whimper.

Downtown Metropolis, Eleven Months ago

_Earth all I see is the burnt earth beneath me as my eyes struggle to see focus through the dusty haze. A child's cries fill my ears. _

_"__Miss Wonder Woman ... Miss Wonder Woman..."_

_"__I'm ok little one," I reply as I feel my flesh crack as I move. _

_"__Diana... Damn it pick up..."_

_"__Batman I'm fine," I reply clicking on my com. "Just a little crispy..."_

_The ground beneath us shakes._

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_"__Diana get out of there!" Batman yells. _

_I struggle to my feet as my burnt flesh rubs together. I reach down to the child picking them up and holding him close._

_"__Close your eyes little one," I screamed as I being to run. "And do not open them until I tell you..."_

_With each painful step I hear the blows between Superman and Doomsday shaking the earth. _

_"__Batman I'm coming in on the western side of Lincoln Avenue__in six seconds," I say over the com as I see the Justice League's makeshift trauma center come onto view.__ "__I have a little boy who is in need of medical attention."_

_"__Diana you need medical attention too..."Batman says his arms folded across his chest._

_"__Bruce Kal needs me..." I reply as I place the child onto the ground. "I'll be fine but Kal can't hold out much longer in this..."_

_Batman shakes his head, "He told you to let him handle Doomsday..."_

_"__And when does a princess ever take orders from a farmer?" I ask as I take to the skies._

_Zooming through the skies I see plumes of smoke filling the air. _

_"__Diana stay back..." Kal says his breath labored._

_"__Shut up Kal I'm coming in," I reply._

_Clenching my fists in front of me I charge towards Doomsday.__Closer and closer I fly creating ripples in the smoke. _

_The blow by blows stop. I struggle to find Doomsday through the thick clouds, but I was too late. A mass of muscles and spikes are in front of me. I charge towards him even faster. As my fists meet its chest he absorbs my hit, only pushing it back slightly.__Doomsday smiles in my face._

_"__KEEP YOUR FLITHLY HANDS OFF HER DOOMSDAY!" _

The Present, the Northern Beach, Themyscira, Home of the Amazons

A low rumble drums in the distance.

"Di..." he whispers.

"Hang on... for me please Kal," I reply as a single tear falls down my cheek. "Just hang on."

Drip, drop, drip drop

The heavens open as the tears fall from my eyes. I lean forwards shielding his face with my body as my tears fall.

"... I lo..." I whisper into his chest.

"Princess!"

Looking up from Kal I see Alexia and Penelope horses running towards us.

"PENELOPE!" I shout as I caress Kal's face. "HURRY... PLEASE!"

As I speak I look back down at him. His body was still so cold but at least he was still breathing.

"Princess?" I hear Penelope's voice over top of me.

I look up at her my eyes filled with tear and rain. She looks down and sees him.

"By the gods Diana it's..." Penelope gasps as she sees Kal's head resting in my lap. "How is this possible?"

"He is so cold Penelope," I say my voice filled with panic. "Kal is so cold. He is never cold..."

"Clay..." Alexia tries to speak but I shake my head.

"It is Kal, he returned to us from Hades," I reply.

"Diana Superman dead over eleven months ago," Alexia replies touching m shoulder. "This couldn't be him..."

My heart was a tempest of emotion. How could my sisters not see it was him? Thunder rumbles ever closer to us. Alexia and Penelope jump as lightning dances across the sky. Closer and close it came.

"Clay comedown..." Alexia replies.

Penelope rushes between us placing her hand over mine.

"Princess let look at him," she replies touching my shoulder.

I nod. Penelope places her ear to Kal's chest. She jumps back.

"Alexia Diana is right, he is breathing but barely," Penelope replies. "We need to get him back to the palace..."

"Already on it," Alexia replies as she rushes off towards the horses.

Looking back down at Kal so helpless in my arms I see Penelope extend her hand down to me.

"Let me help you Princess with him," she says.

Looking between her face and his I sigh. I watch Penelope lift Kal from my arms. She cradled him with such care.

"Can you save him Penelope?" I ask as I get up off the ground.

"I will try Princess," she replies. "Alexia bring the around quickly horses."

We hear the soft trotting of horses hooting the sand stop in front of us. I leap onto the horse.

"Load him up Clay," Alexia replies as she help Penelope lift Kal into my arms. "We will have to go the back way back into the city quietly."

"That would be the wisest course of action Princess," Penelope replies. "Gaea knows what our sisters will think of a man in the palace."

I do not reply for I do not care what my sisters think as Kal's head rest up again my chest.

"Kal El has saved this island more time than I could count," I reply. "They would do well to remember that."

Digging my heels into my horse side I gallop towards the palace leaving my sisters in the dust. As both Amazons watch me riding off into the distance I hear Alexia sighs.

_"__She really does love him Alexia doesn't she," Penelope sighs as she gets onto her horse_

_Alexia replies, "More than she cares to admit I'm sure."_

Back on the Northern Beach

Alexia and Penelope both watch Diana riding off into the distance. Both Amazons sigh before clicking their heels into their horses the both ride off close behind her.

"You know we are going to have to tell Hippolyta about this," Alexia says as she looks over towards Penelope.

"She will not be pleased," Penelope replies. "She will not be pleased at all."

"We can only pray that Ares doesn't hear of this," Alexia replies. "He has his eyes set on..."

"Do not speak of that Penelope," Penelope interrupts.

"We all know he finds Clay... appealing," Alexia replies. "It is no secret that he does crave her. Thankfully she is too naive to full comprehend the nature of his affections."

"I might not go that far Alexia," Penelope replies. "She does understand a few things of the carnal nature she just choose not to see them."

As the two Amazons approach the backside of the palace they watch Diana gently floats up to her room with Superman in her arms. Looking at each other both Amazons understood the unspoken truth between Diana and Superman. It was written all over her as she carried him with such care gently holding him close. She loved him.

The royal living quarters hallway, The Palace of Themyscira

Both Amazons make haste towards the back gate of the palace. Leaving the horses behind them Alexia and Penelope rush up to Diana's bedchambers.

"Make haste Alexia," Penelope says as she looks over her shoulder.

"You make haste healer you are not the one carrying these heavy bags," Alexia grumbles as we walk down the palace halls.

"They are my medical equipment Alexia," Penelope replies as they reach the royal living quarters.

Walking down the corridor both Amazons notice a strangely dressed guard standing in front of Diana's room.

"Have you seen her on Diana's guard detail before?" Penelope asks Alexia.

"No," Alexia replies.

Slowly they continue to walk towards Diana's room never taking their eyes off the woman.

"Step away from the Princess's chambers creature," Penelope says as she approaches the woman. "We do not wish to harm you..."

Walking towards the woman with her hands lifted as a sign of no ill intent. The woman neck snaps towards them almost breaking. She stares at them with cold set eyes and starts rambling.

_ "__The Sun of Prime has come, the time for moon's awaken approaches..."_

A thick black mist seeps from the woman's mouth as she speaks. A pale hue spread across the woman's face as her eyes burn black. Both Amazons look at each other in horror.

"Hecate's dark magic!" Penelope shouts.

Dropping Penelope's medical bag Alexia reaches for her blade. They both dash towards the woman pinning her to the ground. Alexia's blade rests on the creature's throat.

"What are you fowl creature?" Penelope asks never taking her eyes off the creature.

_"__Marble and Steel shall meet..." _

"What matter of god do you serve creature?!" Penelope asks her voice stern. "Who sent you?!"

_"__... I serve no god I am fate," the woman replies. "The Sun god of red _

_shall finally claim Moon. The heavens shall tremble as her shackles are broken..."_

Alexia started to press down on the creature's neck.

"Stop talking nonsense and answer me," Alexia says. "Who are you?"

Penelope stares at the creature.

"The red sun..." Penelope whispers to herself. "Where have I heard this before?"

_"__Delphi__healer..." the woman repeated. "You remember, you where _

_there..."_

_The Temple__of Delphi, the Oracle's Holies of Holies 200 years ago_

_Hippolyta stands in a room full of smoke. _

_ "__I see you are full of life great Hippolyta," a shrouded voice says._

_ "__Zeus has answered my prayer," Hippolyta replied._

_ "__Personally I see," the voice replied back._

_Hippolyta places her hand over her stomach._

_ "__No shame in it loving being with him Amazon," the voice replied. "He has shown more care for you than I have seen from him in a long time."_

_ "__I have no shame Oracle but," Hippolyta hesitated before replying._

_ "__...you fear Hera," the voice replies._

_ "__Yes," Hippolyta replied._

_ "__Then your daughter shall survive this," the voice replied._

_ "__What must I do great Oracle?" Hippolyta asked stepping forwards closer to the flames. _

_ "__Give her to Gaea," the voice replied. _

_ "__Give my child to Gaea?" Hippolyta asked. _

_The mist plumed higher. A shadowy figure emerged from the smoke. The smoke like figure walked over to Hippolyta brushing its hand over the queen's stomach._

_ "__Give your child to Gaea Hippolyta," the shadow figure replied placing its hand on her stomach. "Turn her into clay, only then shall she live locked in eternal sleep."_

_ "__You can not ask that of me oh great Oracle," Hippolyta replied. "She is my Moon... I will not be parted from her."_

_ "__She belongs to the Red Sun..."_

_ "__Zeus will not stand for this! She is our child, our blood and made in our love..." Hippolyta asked as she looks down at her child. "He wouldn't take that from me, from us..."_

_ "__It is the only way," deep voice replied._

_Hippolyta looked up to see Zeus in all his glory standing besides the shrouded figure. He walked towards her his eagle cloak bellowing behind him. _

_ "__Zeus please," Hippolyta pleaded as he embraces her. _

_ "__I know my heart, my soul," he replied. "But it is the only way."_

_A rare tear fell down her cheek._

_ "__She will not be ours," Hippolyta replied softly. "She will be clay..."_

_ "__She will be," he replied as he holds her close. "But she will be safe from harm until the Sun comes for her."_

_ "__Lord Apollo?" Hippolyta asked looking into his lightning white eyes. _

_ "__No," he replied as he reaching into her stomach. "The Red Sun of Rao..."_

The royal living quarters hallway outside of Diana's bedchambers, The Palace of Themyscira

Penelope jumps back from the creature.

"Penelope tell me you saw that?" Alexia shouts.

Penelope did not reply. How could she? She was in the ruins that night when Hippolyta went to see the Oracle, but she didn't remember seeing that.

_"__The Red Sun has come..."the creature whispers pointing to Diana's chambers._

"Lies creature!" Alexia shouts pressing the blade in further. "Diana is made of Clay... No man needed, only the tears of our queen were..."

A singular steam of blood runs down the woman's neck.

_"__Moon shall join with Rao's red light. War shall rage. A new god will rise..."_

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES CREATURE!" Alexia shouts as she slits the woman's throat.

"Alexia...don't..." Penelope shouts as a stream of blood dances up into the air.

The steam of blood turns into dust in the air. Alexia stammers back hitting the wall behind her. The woman fades in to nothing leaving no trace.

"What just happened?" Penelope asks.

"It must be a trick of the gods," Alexia replies as she picks herself up. "It has to be. Hippolyta wouldn't lie to us about something like this."

"I do think that creature was telling the truth," Penelope replies as she walks over to her bags. "Let us keep this between until we know what is what."

"Sure we'll just add this to the list of things to tell the queen?" Alexia replies.

"No," Penelope replies. "We shall ask Phillippus about this, she is more likely to tell us the truth anyway."

_"__PELEOPE!" the both hear Diana scream!_

Both Amazons look up and towards Diana's bedchambers.

"Well there goes everyone not knowing about anything out of the ordinary going on," Alexia says shaking her head as she reaches for one of Penelope's medical bags.

"What do you mean out of the ordinary?"

Slowly both Amazons look over their shoulders to see Queen Hippolyta towering over them.

"Hmm..." the both reply lost for words.

"Speak up!" Hippolyta replies as she looks between the two.

_"__Kal," they hear Diana cry.__ "__Please don't leave me..."_

Hippolyta looks between the two.

"Make haste both of you," she replies pointing down the hall.

"Yes your majesty," they both reply.

Picking up the rest of Penelope's bags they both move swiftly into Diana's bed chambers.

Moments before in Diana's bed chambers, The Palace of Themyscira

Floating over the top of the balcony I feel my bare feet touch the cool marble floors. Kal's breath was still so weak. Walking over to my bed I feel the dampness of his wet clothes seeping into my own.

"I've got to get him out of these wet clothes," I think to myself.

In a flash I spin us around removing his clothes. His naked body rest in my arms as the final piece of his clothing falls to the floor. I feel my face burn hot as his naked flesh rests up against my damp dress. I carry him over to my bed and place in him inside it.

"Come on you two," I whisper to myself as I rush over to a water basin on the far side of my chambers. "What was taking them so long?"

Carrying the basin in my hands I glance over my shoulder to see Kal's chest was no longer moving. My heart stops beating as the last stitch of life leaves my body. The basin tumbles from my hands crashing onto the floor. A bright flash of lightning dances across the night skies as I rush towards my bed.

CRACKDOOM!

"PENELOPE!" I shout.

At my bedside I sit beside him. My hands quake as I place them a top his chest, but quickly jumps back as I feel his heart no longer beating beneath my fingertips. I lean forwards to his lips. A pray seeps from my lips as I breathe into him.

"Kal," I cry as I pass hard onto his chest. "Please don't leave me..."

Leaning back down to his lips I breathe into him once more.

"Fight Kal!" I shout. "Fight!"

I hear my door fling open.

"Diana" I hear my mother's voice call me.

I look up to see my mother standing in the doorway as Alexia and Penelope rush in. My mother stares at my eyes filled of tears as I continue to press onto Kal's chest.

"Kal please..."

I feel Alexia lifting me off him.

"Let me go," I shout lashing out at Alexia with my fist.

"Clay you need to let Penelope work..." Alexia replies ducking Diana's fist.

I tumble into a column beside me bed. I grasp on tightly as I hear Penelope's voice, "Deliberator Alexia now!"

"He's not breathing Alexia... He's not breathing..." I repeat as I peer over my shoulder to see them placing the pads onto his chest

Alexia reaches her arms around me.

"Let Penelope work Clay," Alexia whispers into my ear.

My sister wraps her arms around me as she speaks.

"I can't lose him again," I whimper as I look at his lifeless body.

"You won't Diana," Alexia replies into my ears.

"My heart couldn't take it," I reply. "Not again..."

"CLEAR!" Penelope shouts.

I watch Kal's body shake.

"We are gonna need something a whole lot stronger," Alexia replies as she hears the flat line sound.

"I have nothing stronger than that..." Penelope replies.

She turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry Diana," Penelope whispers. "I'm so sorry..."

"No gods no!" I cry.

A rumble cracks the night sky shaking the very foundations of the palace. I crumple to the ground. The rumble of thunder once again shakes the palace. Both Penelope look at each other before slowly turning to Hippolyta.

Hippolyta sighs, "Take her out of her please."

"Come again?" Alexia asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"I said take her out of here," my mother replies she face stone cold. "Before it rumbles again."

I hear Penelope footprints mover over to me.

"Come on Clay there is nothing more we can do..." Alexia says but her voice fades.

**_"_****_Daughter I need you to get up," a voice says into my ear._**

Something jolt rushes through my body. I feel Alexia and Penelope trying to pull me to my feet.

"Diana you don't have to stay here..." Penelope voice says as she touches my arm.

"... Come on Clay," Alexia adds.

CRACKDOOM!

"NO!" I shout.

My bedchambers shake. I hear the sound of three thuds around me.

**_"_****_Go to him..."_**

The voice rips through my very souls. It was pulling me to Kal's side.

_"__Diana..." I hear my mother's voice faintly in the distance._

"Mother..." I call as I feel myself move closer to Kal.

_**"**__**... take his hand..."**_

At his side I sit down beside him. My eyes are drawn to his power hands.

**_"_****_Unshackle..."_**

****_"__...don't... Diana," faintly I hear my mother's pleads. "In Gaia's name Diana stop..." _

My hands reach for his.

_"__...Guards stop her!" my mother shouts. "Before Hera sees her..."_

The sound of several footsteps fills my ears as several hands pull upon me, pulling me away from Kal.

"NO!" I shout once more.

Again I hear the sounds of bodies hitting the floor laced with the sound of rumbling thunder. A rumble shakes the palace as I place his hands atop my braces. With a mighty tug my unmovable braces slide off my wrists one by one before crashing onto the floor crushing the marble floor. Lightning flashes lighting up the night sky. A surge of power shoots through me. Grasping Kal's hand tightly I lift it to my face.

"Helios Purrhos," (Ancient Greek for 'The Red Sun') I whisper. "Come back to me..."

A single tear falls onto our joined hands.

"Kal..." I whisper placing a kiss upon his hands.

I feel a surge of electricity stronger than before rushes through my hands into his. The heavens quake above us as I lean over his body toward his face.

"... Come back to me..." I whisper as our lips move closer and closer together. "... You said you would wait for me..."

Our lips meet. CRACKDOOM! Lightning surges from my lips into him. My heart races as I feel marble caressing steel. In that moment our souls touched; heart, body and soul lace in a single passionate kiss. I feel his chest move upwards meeting mine. Flesh upon flesh. Feels long denied allowed to finally surface as I feel his lips kiss mine back.

_ "__The Queen's eyes are upon us,"_

_ "__Are you sure of this Philippus?" _

"Diana..." he whispers faintly.

I break our kiss and stare at his lips.

"Kal..." I whisper as my eyes see his looking up at me.

_"__Yes my queen,"_

_ "__Then he must leave,"_

"Diana stand aside," my mother says.

I look up from Kal to my mother standing beside Phillippus with a puzzled look upon my face.

"Mother this is Kal," I say. "The gods have brought him back to us..."

"Get away from him and put your braces back on daughter," my mother replies her face cold.

"Kal isn't a danger to anyone here and you know that," I reply as I reach down to my braces. "He has been through Tartarus and back he needs rest..."

"Do as I say child," my mother replies harshly. "Braces on now..."

I bend down to the side of my bed never letting go of his hand. He grasps my hand tighter. I wince at the pain of his grasp.

"GET HER AWAY FROM HIM!" I hear my mother shout suddenly. "GUARDS REMOVER HER FROM THIS ROOM AT ONCE!"

"Mother what is the matter with you?" I reply as several guards pull me from my bed. "I am fine and Kal isn't fully himself."

I struggle against them until they forcefully throw me to the ground. With a thud I hit the floor feeling the weight of several people atop me. The guards pin me to the ground tightly. Their sharpened spares digging into my back.

"Don't touch her..." Kal whispers as I hear him trying to move towards me.

"CHAIN HIM!" my mother shouts. "Alexia call the Batman to take him back where he belongs."

More heavily guards burst into my chambers. The chains they carry clanking as they marched.

"Mother this is Superman!" I shout as I struggle against the guards holding me. "Stop this madness!"

"No Moon you do not understand," my mother replies as she points to Kal in my bed. "I am trying to save you!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kal says slightly louder.

I struggle to get up. Pressing up upon my sisters on my back but I feel a tight grip around my neck forcing my face towards the ground. I hear the chains clench as the tie him up.

_ "__This is for your own good princess," _

"Phillippus," I call as I watch my sister chain Kal. "Please stop this I beg of you."

"And I am sorry princess but your safety is the only thing that matters now," Phillippus replies.

The guards lift Kal up forcefully by his chains. I watch in horror as my sister drag him away from me.

"Take him the landing pad he is the Justice League's problem now," my mother replies.

"Mother please stop this he has done nothing wrong!" I reply pushing up against my restrainers.

The blades at my back pierce my flesh, I wince in pain. Looking upward I see Kal's blue eyes look down at me. Crimson fire slowly fills them.

"UNHAND HER!" Kal shouts as he struggle against his chains.

I hear the chains binding struggle to contain him.

"Hold him sisters," my mother replies. "He must be taken off this island before he does any more damage to Diana than he already has."

I feel my blood trickling down my sides. Again I push up on my restrainers.

"Mother stop this..." I cry.

"I have lost you once daughter," my mother replies. "And I will no lose you again and not to Hera!"

More blades dig into my flesh. I cry out in pain.

"I SAID UNHAND HER!" he shouts once more.

The chains holding Kal crack. Crimson fire fills the night sky.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Kal bellow as he breaks his chains.

The guards are thrown back. I feel the might wind of Kal's super speed rush passes me. Screams and cries fill my bedchambers as the weight on my back lefts. The cold touch of steel is replaced by his warm touch.

"Monsters," he growls as he picks me up off the ground, "the lot of you..."

"I am trying to save my daughter..." my mother replies.

In his arms he holds me close my head resting on his chest.

"... You always say that," he replies coldly.

His voice was as cold as it was that night.

"And I mean it," my mother replies back. "You must leave this place now or you well cause more harm to befall Diana..."

"More harm than you having them stab her?" he replies.

He lifts his hand revealing them to be covered with my blood.

"Yes..."

Kal's eyes flare red as he holds me even tighter.

"Kal," I whisper.

He looks down at me as he places me onto my feet.

"I won't let them hurt you..." he replies still holding me close.

"Hera will be the one doing the killing if you do not leave now Kal-El," Phillippus replies.

"Hera?" I ask looking at my mother. "She brought me to life, why would she hurt me?"

"She is Hera," my mother replies. "She needs no reason to do anything..."

"Merciful Minerva," Alexia whispers leaning over towards Penelope. "That crazed creature was right... She did lie to us..."

My mother eyes shoot to Alexia.

"Hold you tongue Alexia" my mother replies.

As my mother's grazed burned towards Alexia she lost the will to continue speaking.

"Superman I will ask you nicely only once," my mother says turning her graze towards me and Kal. "Unhand my daughter and leave."

"Mother he needs rest," I reply looking at my mother.

"He needs his wife," my mother replies coldly. "Or did you forget about her daughter..."

My heart sinks, she was right. Yes Kal had returned from the dead but he was married to her. I feel myself become ridged next to him. Slowly I push myself away from him.

"You should leave Kal," I reply.

"Diana," he calls.

He reaches for my hand...

"CLARK!" I hear his wife's voice call.

Kal looks up from me his face frowning.

"Where the fuck are your clothes Smallville," she says as she bursts into my bedchambers. "Are you trying to blind poor little Diana?"

I take another step away from Kal. His face looked puzzled as Lois runs into his arms. He didn't embrace her back as she clings to him. She spun him around turning his back to me. I see the hate in her eyes as she smile at me.

"Welcome home Clark," she whispers into his ears.

She tilts his head up to hers. Her eyes never leave mine as she kisses Kal in front of my face. I look away as I feel my heart crumble.

"Guess you got lost on your way back Smallville..." Lois says smirking. "Why else would you come her to this place?"

The air in my bedchambers turns cold as I watch her gloating. Her eyes said all that needed saying. He may have died with your name upon his lips but it is mine he cries out in bed.

"I didn't deserve this," I think to myself.

Slowly looking up I see his blue eyes staring at me.

"_Moon_..." he says looking at my face. (Spoken in Kryptonian)

A shiver runs down my spine as I hear Moon part his lips in his native tongue.

"What?" Lois asks looking puzzled. "Oh you and that old Kryptonian gibberish again, but as for this house we only speak English Smallville remember that."

"Its time for you to leave," my mother says looking at Superman.

"God yes," Lois shouts. "Too many women here... Isn't that right Diana?"

I do not reply.

"Thank you for looking after my husband Diana," she continues smirking. "I'll be sure to make sure he's all up and functioning properly."

I watch her saunter her way out of my bedchambers with Kal in tow. Clenching my fists wait until I can no longer see them.

"Diana," I hear my mother call.

"She isn't ready my queen," Phillippus replies. "Leave her be."

At Phillippus's words one by one the guards leave my room leaving me alone in my room. Outside my door I hear Alexia and Penelope still outside.

"I can still hear you both," I say through the door into the hallway.

"What did he say to you Clay?" Penelope asks.

"What?" I say looking over towards the balcony.

Gradually I walk towards the balcony. Stepping outside I watch the Batplane take flight into the Themysciran night skies.

"That word he said when he looked at you what was it?" she asks.

Placing my hands over my chest I close my eyes before quickly opening them once more.

"It means moon in his native tongue," I reply as I watch Kal fly away back to where he belonged. "Lovers call themselves Sun and Moon in his faith... He has never used that word before with anyone not even Lois."

The throne room of Mt Olympus, Home of the Greek Gods

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" Hera shouts shaking the very foundations of the home of the gods.

"And..." Zeus replies rolling his eyes at his wife. "It's what I do Hera, isn't that what you say constantly?"

"Don't be smart with me husband!" she replies. "The Amazons are my creations! They are not your sex toys!"

"It isn't actually hard thing to do wife," he replies. "And I was only with Hippolyta."

"I will kill her!"

"You can not," Zeus replies with a smile.

"YES I CAN!" Hera bellows.

"He'll kill you if you touch her you do understand that Hera," Zeus replies.

"The child of Rao?!" Hera laughs. "He loves the hateful woman..."

"Oh I wouldn't be so such about that," Zeus replies as he lifts a glass of wine to his lips.

"He kissed her upon her running into his arms," Hera replies. "Is that not proof enough he loves her?"

Zeus laughs slitting his wine out of his lips.

"What do you find so humorous husband?!" she asks.

"Will if you think his looking at Diana the entire time counts as love no wonder your marriage is a failure," he laughs.

Hera scoffs, "Have it your way but I will have my vengeance upon that bastard of yours."

"You can try Hera," Zeus laughs as Hera stomps her ways from the throne room. "You certainly can try my dear..."

"ARES!" Hera shouts as she slams the throne room doors. "Your mother has need of you!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

Meanwhile at Wayne Tower, Gotham

Bruce walks down the dimly lit halls of Wayne Tower. He charms the night time staff as he makes his way down to his office. Making a fake smile here and a smirk there with every step he took as he cussed under his breath.

"Go to your happy place Bruce," he murmurs as he approaches his office doors. "After crime fighting sex with Selina... After crime fighting sex with Selina..."

Tonight had been the night he had been trying to avoid for months. He really had no desire to dealing with her. With the death of her usual writing topic people finally saw who she really was, nothing but the damn paparazzi with a questionably earned degree masters in journalism.

"... You are just throwing her a bone..." he mutters as he sees his assistant rolling her eyes.

As he comes up to the side of her desk he can hear Lois complaining about being kept waiting. Bruce glances down at his watch. 8:10 pm. It had only been 10 minutes passed their scheduled meeting time.

Bruce sighs, "After crime fighting sex with Selina..."

Bruce's positive affirmation is broken by the sound of Lois slamming her hand on his desk.

"I am LOIS LANE DAMN IT!" she bellows from inside his office.

As Bruce approaches his office he watches his assistant placing her hands over both her ears.

"No you are a washed up old hag..." his assistant grumbles under her breath.

Bruce smiles as he walks up beside her.

"I take it she's already here," Bruce sighs placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to need a raise for this one Mr. Wayne..." she replies as she presses the button to open his office door. "Placating a grown ass diva isn't apart of my job description you know..."

"I'll have Mr. Fox handle it right away," Bruce replies with a smile.

"Will be quick about this Mr. Wayne," she scoffs. "You don't want to keep 'Queen of the Daily Planet' waiting."

Bruce fights the urge to burst out laughing as he walks away from his assistant. Entering his office he places he best fake smile on his face.

"Good evening Lois I am sorry for keeping you waiting," Bruce says entering his

office.

Wriggling his tie he smirks as he walks closer to Lois.

"Don't smirk at me Bruce," she hisses back as her eyes follow him. "You're late..."

"I have a city to protect Lois," Bruce replies as he smiles in her face. "You of all people should understand what that means."

"Like hell I do," Lois blurts back. "Clark was never late to an interview with the star of the Daily Planet..."

Bruce bites down hard on his sharp tongue.

"... Selina..." he thinks to himself.

In his mind several choice words run through his mind. He was playing Batman as to how to respond. Out of the several things running through his mind Alfred's voice stands out in the middle of all the smart ass remarks he wanted to say.

_ "__You know without Superman around she has nothing to write about," Alfred's voice said. "Her whole writing career has been about only one man, Superman. I know you don't want to do this for Lois Bruce after what she did to Diana. But can you be the bigger man and do this for Clark. Just give Lois what she wants a story and she'll leave you alone."_

_"__That's what Clark said once..." Bruce smirked._

Clark...

Bruce stops himself from telling her not to say his name; she didn't deserve to say it. It had been months since he had actually thought about Clark and the thought of his name coming from her lips brought back memories he wanted to keep locked away. Bruce had always fancied himself a 'bury it' kind of guy. Sentimentality wasn't his thing and he didn't have the luxury of being able to have it. Gotham and the league needed him to lead them. Only cold calculating practical Batman could do that effectively.

"Well I'm not Clark," he replies coldly.

After taking a few breaths Bruce finally gestures for Lois to take a seat.

"I can see that Bruce," she continues as she takes her seat. "My time is precious you know."

"As is mine," Bruce replies cold as he turns his gaze to her. "Gotham needs Batman..."

"No it doesn't, you have your 'Bat family of underage vigilantes' but whatever helps you sleep at night Bruce..." Lois snaps back.

Bruce only stares at her as he clicks on the local news. Monitors all around Bruce's office turn on all at once. Each monitor showed a different channel reporting on some kind of criminal activity going down around the Gotham.

_Gotham News 12 Reports the Falcone crime family has struck again killing 5 members of the Gotham PD and wounding 10 others_...

Lois's looks around Bruce's office at all the chaos. Her mouth moved but no words came out. The level of violence had left her speechless.

"...You where saying Lois..." Bruce scoffs clearing his throat. "Have a city to get back to protecting..."

"Fine..." Lois mutters as she looks away from the monitors. "Just turn it off..."

"Gotham isn't all squeaky clean like Metropolis Lois," Bruce replies turning of the monitors.

Lois shrugs before reaching into her bag. She pulls out her tablet pressing the record button.

"Well Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure..." she beings.

As Lois begins to speak a comlink opens cutting her off. Her face scowls as she watches Bruce turn his attention from her.

**Incoming transmission from the Watchtower...**

"What is it J'onzz?" Batman asks as he looks over to the monitor on his desk.

_ "__I am sorry to disturb you Bruce but we have a level 10 emergency on Themyscira," J'onzz replies over the com. "The Amazonian ambassador as asking for immediate assistance..."_

"That island is full of warrior women and they are asking 'you' for help," Lois scoffs rolling her eyes. "Do they need you to kill a bug Bruce?"

Bruce sighs ignoring her.

"What is the situation?" Bruce asks as he gets up from his seat.

J'onzz hesitates for a moment.

_"__Maybe we should continue this conversation in private Bruce..."_

"J'onzz its just Lois," Bruce replies coldly as he stares at Lois. "She knows things going on between League members are off limits..."

"I know..." she finally hisses.

"Go ahead J'onzz,"

_"__The Amazons are reporting Superman has returned from the dead and is in need of extraction..."_

Lois drops her tablet to the floor.

"J'onzz..."

_"__Bruce I know it sounds crazy but I have visual confirmation," J'onzz replies. "By all accounts it's him, its Clark..."_

**Ping**

Bruce swats his hand in front of his desk moving J'onzz message on to the monitor to his right. He walks closer to the monitor stretching out the image in order to zoom in on the face. Squinting his eyes Bruce focuses on 'Superman's' face. The eyes, the chin even the damn curl.

"Alfred get me the last body we took of Superman?" Alfred calls as he pushes a button a top his desk.

"One moment please Master Bruce," the old butler replies over the com.

"My husband has come back from the dead..." Lois mutters softly.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Lois," Bruce replies as he pulls up a side by side of the man on Themyscira and Superman.

Something wasn't right he could feel it. They looked the same but something still didn't feel right. If this wasn't Superman it was a very good fake

"... He came back to her, I'm his wife not her," Lois continues as she quickly gets out of her seat.

Bruce stares at the image of both Supermen as he hears Lois pacing back and forth behind him. Tears start to well up his eyes as the glimmer of hope that his friend had returned dances in his head. He fights hard to hold back the tears from his eyes as he walks over to his bookshelf.

_"__...Do you want me to send in Barry or Arthur?" J'onzz asks. "I know it might be too hard for you Bruce..."_

"I can handle it J'onzz," Bruce replies as he reaches out for one of the books. "Just keep the League on high alert, just in case I need back up."

He pulls it forward slightly until he hears a clicking sound. The bookcase moves backwards before pulling to the left opening to a hidden compartment filled with Batsuits.

"Like hell you're going to that island alone," Lois shouts slamming her hands on Bruce's desk.

"This isn't up for discussion Lois," he says reaches for his cowl. "Alfred..."

"The Batplane is prepped and ready for you Master Bruce," Alfred replies.

"_And don't worry about permits to land I have already sent them," J'onzz adds. "Just bring Superman home Bruce..." _

"You are taking me to get my husband back!" Lois shouts as she stomps over towards Bruce. "Whether you like it or not Bruce."

Bruce slides his cowl over his head ignoring Lois's screaming. He quickly glances back over his shoulder passed Lois to the image of what could be Superman.

Bruce sighs before smacking the Bat emblem onto his chest. The armor plating spreads out over his whole body.

"I'm bringing you home whoever you are," he thinks to himself. "And I will make you talk..."

"Hurry up Bruce," Lois bellows stomping her foot onto the ground.

Pulling his gaze from Superman's image he looks down at Lois.

"Just..." Bruce pauses shaking his head. "Don't make me regret this Lois..."

An hour later on the royal residence of Themyscira landing pad

The plane flight to Themyscira was a quiet one. Bruce kept to himself plotting out ever scenario that could have resulted in this Superman back amongst the land of the living. None of them were promising. Every once and a while he would look over to Lois and her scowling face. He knew what she was doing. The wheels in her mind were playing the image that made Diana turn her back on humanity.

_Metropolis eleven months ago_

_Smoke filled the battlefield and out of the smoke an embrace of two gods. _

All Bruce could do was shake his head as he turned his attention back to flying the plane.

"If she only knew," Bruce thought to himself.

_Metropolis eleven months ago, over the Justice League's comlink_

_"__Kal..." she whispered._

_ "__I have only ever loved you..." he whispered back. "... Diana..."_

As the plane drew closer to Themysciran airspace looked as if the whole of the island was being engulfed by a massive storm. Bruce looked down at the radar screen on the plane's dash. Nothing, it was blank. He looked back up at sky. The heavens were a tempest.

"Buckle up Lois," Bruce called out as he looks down to the blank radar screen in front of him.

Whatever this storm was it wasn't natural, it had to be something magical.

"Scared of a little storm Bruce?" she snorts back.

"That 'storm' I'm afraid of isn't on the radars Lois," Bruce answers as he points to the radar screen. "This is magical, probably divine..."

"Gods aren't real Bruce..."

The plane jerks he beings his descent to the island. Bruce holds n tightly to the steering wheel as winds and lighting passes by the plane. Lower and lower the plane descends shaking as it goes until the back tires finally hit the ground.

"Yes they are," Bruce replies as the plane touches down. "...and every time you see Wonder Woman you are looking at one of their creations..."

Bruce breaths a sigh of relief as the plane finally comes to a stop. Lois leans forwards immediately unlatching her seatbelt. Leaping from her seat she rushes over to the door of the plane. Looking out of the window she sees two heavily armor Amazonian guards waiting for them.

"Come on!" she says looking over her shoulders.

Still in his sit Bruce starts rubbing his temples. Gradually he gets out of his seat and makes his way to door besides Lois. As he opens the plane's door he breathes in the beauty of Themyscira. Out of the corner of his eyes Lois scowling at the magnificence that was Diana's home. With a deep sigh he knew this could only end badly as he watches her cussing Diana's name under her breath. Deep down inside he knew he should have left Lois back in Gotham but he just couldn't be bothered to deal with having to come back to his office with her still in there stewing about being left.

"Behave yourself Lois," Bruce says breaking the silence between them

"Excuse me Bruce?" she replies looking over towards him. "I know you didn't just speak to me like that... I AM..."

"A colossal pain in my ass at the moment who could get us killed if she doesn't," Batman interrupts her while still looking forwards. "We are on Diana's turf now and unless you desire for her sisters to kill us because you couldn't stop yourself from act like 'your usual self' for the duration of our little trip here... I would highly advise you to be someone else until we get Clark back."

"I'll treat her as she deserves to be treated," Lois replies with a smirk. "I am his wife Bruce not her. He choose me! I made him break that stupid vow he made to her. Me, Lois Lane, a mere mortal..."

Through his cowl he fought the urge to tell her the truth. His nostrils flare as the words, 'he married you because he lost all hope of ever seeing Diana again', lingers on his tongue.

"For the love of god, just let me do all the talking Lois," Batman replies as he steps out of the Batplane.

As the doors open Batman and Lois are met by several by armed guards.

"The welcoming committee is here," Lois replies rolling her eyes.

"Welcome back to Themyscira Batman," one of the guards says.

"And to you Miss..." Lois replies looking at the speaking guardswoman.

The guard looks over towards the guardswoman besides her.

_"__Who is she?" the guard asks in Greek_.

"_The one that did not like the princess," the other guard replies._

_ "__Oh the jealous one..." the guard replies back. _

"It is MRS LANE-KENT YOU... XENA ONE AND XENA TWO!" Lois shouts back.

Amazons turn to one another puzzled their hands resting on their hilts of their blades. Batman prayed under his breath.

_"__...if you get me out of this alive which ever deity hears I will never make a 'because I am Batman joke ever again..."_

"... Can you please just take us to Superman," Batman replies as he watches one of the guards sliding hers out of its sheath.

The first guard replies, "If you will both follow us please..."

Batman breaths a sigh of relief as they follow the guards from the landing pad. Traveling further into the palace they began to hear screaming.

_"__I SAID UNHAND HER!" Lois hears her husband's voice shake the palace._ _"__I SAID LET HER GO!"_

The guards look at each other before they dart down the hall.

"For the love of God Lois just stay here," Batman shouts as he rushes down the

hall to join them.

Rage fills Lois's face. He was calling for her again...

"Like the hell I am," she shouts back.

_Metropolis eleven months ago_

_Dust filled the sky as the city of tomorrow burns. A long woman and young man ran into the dust. _

_ "__Lois is this wise?" the young man asked as he jumps back from a piece of falling building in front of him._

_ "__This is the battle of a lifetime is happen right here," she replied as she spotted a brief glimpse of Superman punching Doomsday in the distance. "I want another Pulitzer Jimmy and this coverage is going to get it for me."_

_Lois and Jimmy run in the direction of the sounds of the fighting. The earth trembled as they ran towards it the battle's epicenter. As they ran they keep their eyes glued to the heavens for the gods where at war over the city. _

_From within the thickening dust and debris and female voice rose from the chaos. _

_ "__DOOMSDAY UNHAND HIM!"_

_Both Lois and jimmy looked at each other as they hear her, the Wonder Woman's, powerful voice. Lois grabs Jimmy's camera lens pointing up to the sky. _

_"__GET THE SHOT!" she shouted._

_ "__Of what?" Jimmy replied as he turns from side to side. "All I can see smoke."_

_ "__Her," Lois scoffed as she pointed to the skies. _

_ "__Shit Lois Wonder Woman is here too," Jimmy shouted as he lowers his camera. "KICK HIS ASS WONDER WOMAN!"_

_ "__Focus Jimmy," Lois grumbled as she hit Jimmy's arm. "Now get the shot!"_

_ "__On it right away Mrs. Jealois," Jimmy mouthed mocking her._

_ "__I heard that Olsen," Lois replied smacking Jimmy's arm. _

_ "__Sure you did meanie," Jimmy replied as she lifted his camera up in Wonder Woman's direction. _

_"__Ready Jimmy?" Lois said as she moved in front of the camera._

_The young ginger cameraman nodded, "Ready bossy lady."_

_"__In three, two..." Lois said. "This is Lois Lane-Kent reporting from ground zero of the battle of Metropolis..."_

_RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _

_The ground shakes beneath both Jimmy and Lois causing them to fall the ground. Shaking the cobwebs from their head they heard a growl._

_"__...Little... woman... cut... big man... little ... woman... go... bye...bye..."_

_"__Tell me Doomsday didn't just speak," Jimmy asked._

_"__Olsen tell me you got that," Lois shouted as she pointed to the middle of the sky. _

_Jimmy's mouth was wide open as he still shoots the skies as he watched Doomsday leaping towards Wonder Woman with her blade still in chest. He followed Doomsday with his camera as he and Lois continued to run. He watched Wonder Woman lift up her braces trying to block his coming attack but he was moving to quickly. In a flash he grabbed her and slammed her face first into the ground._

_"__This is Lois still reporting from the epicenter of an all out fight between Wonder Woman and what looks like Doomsday...Wonder Woman has fallen people," Lois reported as she lifted the mic in her hand to her face. _

_"__Bye-bye little woman..." Doomsday roared._

_"__I repeat Wonder Woman is down..."_

_Jimmy lowers the camera. _

_"__We need to get closer," Lois said as she rushed towards the fallen Wonder Woman._

_Running through a fallen bank vault she comes out on the other side in the middle of the battle. Lois leaned over and smacked Jimmy's arm again._

_"__Stop hitting me!" he shouted looking at her._

_"__Will then get your damn camera up!" she replied. _

_Diana struggled to get back to her feet only to be meet by another punch to the face. Wonder Woman's face hits the ground hard. Crawling on the ground you see the blood pouring down her face. _

_"__No!" Lois heard the voice of her husband. _

_Turning the camera Jimmy saw Superman lying in a pile of the Metropolis National Bank. He struggled to sit up as he watched Doomsday moving towards Wonder Woman._

_"__Is that all you got!" she shouted as she spat blood from her mouth. "A baby punches harder than you!"_

_"__She's pulling Doomsday away from Superman!" Jimmy shouts as he looks away from his camera for a moment. "What a woman..."_

_Lois is lost for words as to what she was watching. Wonder Woman was about to sacrifice herself for Superman. _

_ "__Diana stop this," Superman said. "He's my problem..."_

_"__Kal..."Diana replied. "Your problems are my problems..."_

_Doomsday roared at Wonder Woman as she spoke. _

_"__...Come on Doomsday," Diana taunted as she stared at the blade still in Doomsday's chest. "Why don't you come and silence this little woman that stabbed you..."_

_"__...stabby woman!" Doomsday growled as he finally stops in front of Wonder Woman._

_"__... The world needs you..." Wonder Woman continues as she leapt to her feet. "...And I shall make sure they have you..."_

_Wonder Woman lunged forward towards Doomsday grabbing the blade out of his chest. Letting out a mighty Amazonian war cry Wonder Woman plunged the blade into Doomsday's heart. Doomsday howled in pain as she twisted the blade in deep. Enraged Doomsday swatted Wonder Woman back down to the ground. She almost liked a ragdoll her body only stops rolling as a piece of iron bar pierces her side. Wonder Woman screamed in agony._

_Looking up Lois saw her husband's red eyes staring at Doomsday as he moved closer to Diana. She had never seen him so angry that his heat vision was pouring out of the corners of his eyes. Lois scoffed at the idea that merely seeing Diana wounded would ever make him every do such a thing. He had never shown this level of rage ever when her life was in danger. _

_"__DIANA!" Superman shouted._

_Diana tilted her head towards at the sound of Superman's voice. Opening her eyes she saw him, Doomsday towering over her his eye as crimson as Superman's. _

_"__... bye, bye little woman..." Doomsday growled._

_Diana closes her eyes for this was the end. Glory had come for her warrior spirit. _

_ "__YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER!" Superman bellowed._

_In a flash a mighty wind blew stirring up more dust into the air. Lois covers her eyes while Jimmy still stares at the battlefield. Through the dust he noticed a red cape moving. He tries to focus his camera on the red cape, but it was moving too fast. But then it happened. He breathed in and took a picture._

_The world shakes as an unearthly cry of pure rage left Superman's mouth causing Jimmy to fall to the ground beside Lois. He looks up. Through the dust a pair of massive fiery red beam emerged cracking the dust in twine._

_Lois looked at Jimmy as she took his camera from his hands._

_"__Must I do everything myself," she grumbles._

_Looking through the lenses she saw Superman was holding Diana's shimmering blade in his hand and Doomsday's body fell to the ground. _

_"__...Good people of Metropolis... Superman has stopped Doomsday!" Lois said but something was off. "Superman is..."_

_Lois stops in midsentence. Superman's eyes were black almost hollow._

_"__Diana..." he called as he collapsed to the ground. _

_Lois dropped the camera and ran towards Superman._

_"__... GET THE SHOOT JIMMY!" Lois shuts._

_Running up to Superman's crumpled body Lois sees out of the corner of her eyes _

_Diana tightly wrapped up in his cape. The earth around her was burnt to a blackened ash. _

_"__Yuda... he called out. _

_Lois looked back to Superman who was on his hands and knees crawling away from her. _

_"__Clark..."Lois called as she knelt down beside him. _

_Superman did not answer her. Once more he called out 'Yuda' as is hands reached out looking for someone._

_"__Clark honey..." she called to him as she reaches out to his searching hands. _

_Again he only called out 'Yuda.'. His breathes were shallow and harsh as he pushed her hand away. _

_"__Come on Smallville speak to me..." Lois continues to no avail. "Lois is here, Lois is right here..."_

_"__...Kal..."Lois heard Diana call her husband by his real name. _

_A twinge of anger rose within her as at Diana's voice Superman's head turned towards Wonder Woman's body. Lois turned her head to see Diana's face peeking through Superman's cape. At the sound of her voice he turned started to move towards her. Lois didn't know what he was calling her but whatever 'Yuda' meant it meant Diana not her. Lois watched Diana's face look so lost as she looked at Superman. _

_"__...Please don't..." Diana said with tears in her eyes. "Glory was mine not yours..."_

_Lois tried to reach for him but he continued moving towards Wonder Woman. As he reached Wonder Woman his body gave out. He collapsed in her lap. _

_"__Smallville..." Lois said as Kal looked up at Wonder Woman's face._

**_"_****_...My only regret is that I didn't wait long enough for you... Diana..." _**_(Translated from Kryptonian) __**Superman whispered as his heart stops. "But at least I got to kiss your lips one last..."**_

_"__Kal... Kal..." Wonder Woman whimpered as the tears flowed from her eyes._

_Superman's blackened eyes close. Silence filled the empty battlefield. _

_"__Smallville what did you say..." Lois screamed as she watches Wonder Woman crumple over crying on her husband. _

_Wonder Woman holds his body tightly as her wails filled the air. _

_"__What did he say to you whore? Lois bellows as she hits Wonder Woman's back over and over again. "WHAT DID MY HUSBAND SAY TO YOU?"_

Diana's bedchambers in the royal wing of the palace, Themyscira

Batman follows the Amazons down the torch lit corridors towards the sounds of Superman and Queen Hippolyta screaming back and forth.

_"__I SAID UNHAND HER!"_ the _queen's voice echoed down the hallways._

"Unhand her..." Lois shouts. "That bitch better not be touching my husband."

Bruce inhales sharply as the two guards in front of them stop in their tracks. One of them pulls out her blade aiming it in Lois's direction.

"What did you call our princess hateful woman..." one of the guard growls as she takes a step forwards towards Lois.

Lois gulps hard as she watches the Amazon stare right through her with her weapon drawn.

"Bruce... Help..." she mouths.

She reaches her hand forwards trying to grab onto Bruce for protection but Superman's screams echoes down the corridor...

"I SAID LET HER GO!"

Bruce shutters at sound of Superman's voice and immediately looks at the other Amazon whose hand still rested on the hilt of her blade.

"Ignore her ignorance," Bruce pleads with a sigh. "Diana the only one that matters ..."

"... Yeah what he said..." Lois replies quickly as she hides behind Bruce.

The Amazons look at one another before nodding.

"You owe Batman and Diana for your life hateful women," the first guard replies as she beings to sheath her blade. "Remember that..."

The first guard starts to slide her blade back in it sheath but a tiny bolt of lightning dances up her blades. The Amazon looked up her eyes filled with terror as she throws her blade on to the floor.

"Don't move sister," the second Amazon called out.

All of them slowly turned their gaze towards the corridor in front of them. Thick waves of lightning were surging up and down the marble hallway weaving itself between the columns. Lois reaches to one of the columns as the lightning reached eye level but just as the lightning was about to touch her hand the second guard grabbed her by her wrist.

"Let me go..." Lois hisses as she looks up at the guard who was holding her.

"This is lightning you foolish woman," she whispers as she presses down on her wrist. "One shouldn't touch it..."

While Lois bickered back and forth with the Amazon guard Bruce lifts his fingers into the air. Lightning was drawn to him. It bounced between his fingers tips. As the lightning moves about him it emanates a gentle warming sensation. The two guards watch in awe as the lightning doesn't kill him. They join him lifting their own hand allowing the lighting to move about them.

"This is Zeus's lighting yet it cannot be for this is... gentle," the first guard answers as lightning spreads up her arm.

"Zeus?" Bruce asks he brings his hands back down to his side.

The Amazons only looked at one another.

"She lied to us..." the first Amazon mutters.

"Who lied to you?" Lois asks stepping forwards her eyes wide.

Both Amazon slowly turn their gaze back to Lois. Their eyes full of disgust.

"... I'm going to shut up now..." Lois replies.

"Warriors, please..." Bruce pleads. "I have lost my best friend once already, I can't lose him again or Diana."

"Call upon Gaia," the second Amazon sighs.

"Mother Earth?" Lois asks. "What can she do to save my husband?"

"Nothing," the second Amazon continues looking over her shoulder towards Lois. "She is the goddess who gave Diana her braces after she was born..."

"But Diana wasn't born," Lois adds. "She was made from clay or that is what she told us..."

"I told you Lois gods walked amongst us, well Diana is a gift from one of them," Bruce adds.

"She is more than a gift from them..." the first guard stops in midsentence.

"What?" Bruce asks.

As Bruce speaks a wave of crimson flames shot into the night sky lighting the heavens ablaze. Bruce and the others stammer backwards hitting the marble railing. The flames emanate outward from Diana's room. Quickly they gather their footing and begin running once more. With each step they hear Superman and Hippolyta going back and forth with one another.

_"__Monsters," they hear Kal's voice growls, "...the lot of you..."_

_"__I am trying to save my daughter..." the queen's voice replies._ _"__...You must leave this place now or you well cause more harm to befall Diana..."_

_"__More harm than you having them stab her?" he replies._

_"__Yes..."_

As they ran Bruce calls up to the Watchtower.

"J'onzz I'm going in..."

_"__Bruce don't," J'onzz shouts over the com. "I've tried making contact with Clark. He isn't listening to me. His mind is clouded with images of the Amazons hurting Diana..."_

"They would never hurt Diana," Bruce answers back. "Have you tried reaching Diana?"

_J'onzz hesitates_, _"__Bruce just hang back while try and get through to him. I know I can Bruce, I just need time."_

Bruce could since J'onzz's was holding something back. What had he seen in Diana's mind?

"I'm giving you till we get there J'onzz to reach him," Bruce answers before the com goes dead.

"What happens if we get and J'onzz doesn't have Clark back to his senses?" Lois wheezes out of breath.

"Give him a kryptonite kick in the ass," Bruce answers.

_"__I won't let them hurt you..." he replies._

_"__Superman I will ask you nicely only once," the queen says as her voice becomes louder the closer they get to Diana's room. "Unhand my daughter and leave."_

_"__Mother he needs rest," Diana says._

_"__He needs his wife," the queen replies coldly. "Or did you forget about her daughter..."_

Lois smiles as she hears Queen Hippolyta's words. As they come upon Diana's room the hallway in front of her chambers is littered with bodies of fallen Amazons. The first guard rushes over to one of her sisters checking her pulse while the other one walks over towards a towering dark skinned Amazon.

"General Phillippus I have brought Batman," the second guard says to the dark Amazon.

"Thank you for coming Batman," Phillippus says as she looks towards Batman.

_"__You should leave Kal," Diana replies._

While Bruce walked towards Phillippus Lois headed towards Diana's bedroom door. Stepping over the sea of fallen Amazons Lois slowly glances towards Diana's open door. Bruce calls out to Lois but she does not respond to him. She only looks over her shoulder in his direction. Slowly she turns her head back towards Diana's room. She scans the hallway she notices a reflection in the marble. Superman and Wonder Woman stood in the middle of her room as he embraced her.

_"__Diana," he calls his eye locked with hers._

Lois cringes as she watches him reach for Wonder Woman's hand and holds it with such care.

"CLARK!" Lois called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce as he reaches out for her arm.

Lois shrugs off his hand and stomps towards the open bedchambers. Superman looks up from as he hears someone unwelcome moving towards him. Diana stares up at him with sadness in her eyes for she knows Lois is standing in the middle of her door way. Superman frowns as he looks away from Diana. His cold soulless eyes stare right back at Lois. She couldn't help but to stand in shock at the sheer cold in his eyes towards her.

"Where the fuck are your clothes Smallville," she says as she bursts Diana's bedchambers. "Are you trying to blind poor innocent Diana?"

As Lois enters Diana's bedchamber she leaps into Superman's arms. Superman stood there unfazed as Lois clings to him. Lois looks up from Superman's broad chest to see him still looking at Wonder Woman. Annoyed she grunts as she spins them around so his back was towards Diana. The tighter Lois tries to hold Superman only makes him pull away from her more. Lois grabs the sides of his face. As she steps up onto her tiptoes as she kisses his lips.

"Mine," she thought to herself as she kisses his lips. "All mine you Amazon whore..."

Bruce cringes as he watches Lois making a fool of herself. Diana just stares at the marble floor. Her face was mortified as she watched Lois kissing Superman. Bruce couldn't take anymore of watching Diana being treated like she wasn't in the room.

"Welcome back Superman," Bruce says breaking the silence.

Superman broke his kiss with Lois and takes several steps away from her. He looks down at her face puzzled.

"Welcome home Clark," she laughs as she places her hand on his chest. "Guess you got lost on your way back Smallville. Why else would you come here to this place?"

Bruce eyes follow every movement Superman takes. He notes this Superman doesn't care Lois. Something in him mannerism spoke to them not even thinking of them as friends. Which was impossible, they are married...Once more something in his gut didn't set well. Yes he knew of Clark's love for Diana but this was just bizarre even for Superman. As he continued to watch this so called Superman reacting to Lois he noticed something else in his eyes. It was all in how he looked at Wonder Woman. This Superman had had Diana. His Superman, his best friend had not.

Bruce knew Superman inside and out. Clark would never sleep with Diana while he was still married to Lois. Hell if even if Superman had survived the battle with Doomsday her marriage would have been over.

_"__Moon..." Superman says. (Spoken in Kryptonian)_

Bruce looks over to Superman his eyes still locked onto Wonder Woman as her recognizes the Kryptonian word for moon come out of Superman's mouth. Bruce sighs. This wasn't their Superman.

"What?" Lois asks looking puzzled. "Oh you and that old Kryptonian gibberish again, but as for this house we only speak English Smallville remember that."

"I believe it is time for you all to leave," the queen says looking at Superman.

"God yes," Lois shouts as she takes Superman's hand in her. "Too many women here and not enough dicks... Isn't that right Diana?"

Diana doesn't reply. Her eyes avoid everyone as she stares at the floor.

"Thank you for looking after my husband Diana," she continues smirking as the two guards point to the door. "I'll be sure to make sure he's all up and functioning properly."

Bruce watches Lois saunter out of my bedchambers dragging 'Superman' behind her in tow. A low rumble shakes the palace as they leave. Bruce walks over to Diana her fist clenched.

"You ok," Bruce asks her touching her balled fists.

"I am fine," she replies her eyes saddened. "Kal has returned to us Bruce..."

Bruce smiles at her. His heart sank as she watches tears well up in her eyes. She had taken Superman's death harder than anyone; especially after Lois released the picture of her kissing Superman during the battle with Doomsday. She had suffered enough.

"Yeah Diana," Bruce lies with a smile. "It is good to have him back home."

As he turns to head back to the Batplane he hears Diana and her mother talking. She was holding something back just like J'onzz.

"Lies upon lies," he thought to himself as he walked back to the landing pad. "Some things are better left unspoken..."

Reaching the Batplane he comes up upon Lois voice screeching.

"You had to come back to her didn't you Smallville," she bellows. "You couldn't stay away from her could you..."

Superman man stands there as Bruce walks up to the plane. Bruce could tell 'Superman' was several feet away listening to Diana.

"Enough," Bruce calls over the com.

"Don't you enough me Bruce," Lois hisses pointing her finger at Bruce. "You have been nothing but rude to me..."

"J'onzz..."

_"__On it," J'onzz replies. _

Lois steps towards Bruce the teleporter beams her back to Metropolis.

"Thank you," Superman sighs.

"Don't mention it," Bruce replies walking passed Superman.

Superman turns and watches Bruce enter the plane.

"You didn't tell her," Superman says.

Bruce stops in the middle of the Batplane's doorway.

"Tell her what that you aren't the Superman she loved who died?" Bruce asks coldly.

"Why?"

Bruce sighs, "Because I couldn't bear to see her cry over losing him again. Have you seen Diana cry?"

"Yes," Superman whispers lowering his head.

"It is a truly a soul crushing thing to see isn't it," Bruce adds.

"Yes it is," Superman replies biting his tongue.

"So what is your name?" Bruce asks.

"Prime," Superman answers.

"Well Prime," Bruce says as he waves for Prime to enter the plane. "You better start talking..."

"You're not going to lock me up while we talk?" Prime asks.

"No," Bruce replies. "We are just having a small chat on the way back to the Watchtower, Prime. But don't worry I have plenty of Kryptonite on board just in case you try to escape..."

Prime sighs, "All of you are the same."

"I've heard," Bruce snorts.

Prime enters the plane only looking back once. He breathed in deeply as the plane's door closed behind him. He follows Bruce into cockpit and takes a sit. As the plane takes off he closes his eye trying to picture his Diana's face. Slowly her smiling face stands before him.

"I can't do what Jon wishes of me," he says.

_"__The world needs Superman beloved," Diana replies as she knees before him. "And his Wonder Woman needs a Superman at her side._

The shadow of his Diana starts to fade as she reaches for his face.

_"__Become the Superman I know are," she whispers. _

"I won't squander this chance Moon," Prime whispers under his breath. "I will try to become the Superman you always knew I could be..."

The upper atmosphere of Earth

The first few moments of after Diana's spirit left Prime sat in could he being? Where he watched his Diana die at the hands of her mother and sisters? Perhaps he should start where his destroyed an entire universe to bring her back. No his attack on the other earth was far less destructive to his chances to no end up locked up in the Phantom Zone if this world had one.

Little Jon's voice rung in his ears... No he needed to tell the truth all of it. He would have to trust this Batman was like his own.

"Bruce..."

"Are you ready to talk Prime?"

"Yes..." Prime began as she stares at his hands. "Like any story it started with a boy meeting a girl..."

Once Prime started he did not stop nor did he hold back. Prime bared his soul to Bruce as he spoke. Bruce only sat and listened.

"... and that his how I ended up here," Prime says. "I am only here because a little boy believed there was still good in me."

"I see," Bruce says.

"So what will you do with me?" Prime asks looking up at the back of Bruce's head. "I am a murder of trillions..."

"I have never been one to judge others based on their passed," Batman replies. "I did things before I became Batman, horrible things that would be deemed as 'evil' by some. I wanted the people who killed my parents to suffer..."

Bruce turns around in this seat to face Prime.

"Superman, this world's Superman showed me there are those who need saving, but are too afraid to ask for help," he continues. "Who if given a chance, who if shown kindness they might become something better..."

"I am broken beyond repair," Prime sighs.

"We are all broken," Bruce replies. "But even the broken have a reason to keep fighting. I'll have J'onzz get you up in a room on the Watchtower for the time being."

"You want me to help you?"

"I believe Diana says 'the world needs Superman'," Bruce says as he turns back around. "Well this world is lacking in that department so..."

Prime pauses for a moment.

"Thank you," Prime says as he leans back in his seat.

Something in his gut knew Bruce just wanted him close so he could keep an eye out for him. Batman will be Batman no matter where you go.

"For what?" Bruce asks.

"For having the courtesy not saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Prime answers.

"I have been working on my tact lately," Bruce laughs. "But if you mess with Diana, you'll have to deal with me... Are we clear Prime?"

Prime swallows hard, "I don't deserve a woman like her not after all I have done. I'll keep my distance."

"Good," Bruce replies.

Prime sighs as the beauty of this worlds Diana comes to his mind. He was going to have to lie to her. She was so innocent compared to his own worlds Diana. She must have lived a much more sheltered life. Bruce was right he needed to keep his distance from her. She should be a pure and the moonlight not tarnished by him. Some sins can never be forgiven or washed away.


End file.
